warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Ogre
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Fighter |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 45 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 15 Regular attacks do cleave damage (target plus 2 adjacent hexes) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -10 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Ragged Ball, Ogre Sleepiness |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Ogre Armor, Highlander, Demolisher, Usual Hero |image=image:elderogre.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "The eldest of ogres (of which there are but few) were able to survive the Great King's royal hunts due not to their strength, but their penchant for sleeping for dozens of years. But now that monsters are rightful citizens in Ardania, the ogres want to be welcomed into society as well, and the elder ogres have awakened, they want to become the rightful... No, better this way.. The elder ogres, that rule over all the ogres, have now awoken to make ogres rightful monsters in the... society of monsters." (From "Unfinished works and letters" by Master Alfus Bumblegate, v.33) Unit Details Fighter Lord Artifact Slots 2 Armors, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Ragged Ball *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 15 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 100% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Elemental magic damage to one unit." 25px Ogre Sleepiness *Available at: Level 12 *Base Damage: 16.5 *Bane: Drowsy **Resistance: -20 Melee, -20 Missile *Area of effect: all hexes around the attacker *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Elemental magic damage to all enemy units in range and decreases Melee and Missile damage resistances." Base Perks *Ogre Armor: Resistance: +20 Melee, +20 Missile, +20 Elemental Magic *Highlander: Defense bonus in hills. Bonus when attacking targets on hills. Passability: Hilly *Demolisher: Bonus when attacking cities and forts *Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death Magic, +20 Life Magic Unique Perks *Level 3: **Ogre's Strength: Resistance: +30 Melee **Innate Resistance: Resistance: +15 Elemental Magic, +15 Death Magic *Level 10: **Cane Training: Unit Power: +20% *Level 11: **Impenetrable Skin: Resistance: +50 Death Magic *Level 13: **Ogre Magic: Resistance: +50 Elemental Magic *Level 15: **Destroyer's Aura: Defense bonus in city. Bonus when attacking targets in a city. Effect is applied to all neighboring friendly units. Resistances Strategy One of the best early Lords. His resistances aren't quite as nice as the Chosen Warrior or Grand Stubborn Master, but they're still decent to start with and he comes with 5 more HP anyways. More importantly, innate Cleave is fantastic and can often let you dodge a counterattack by aiming for a weakened enemy instead of a full-health one, and Demolisher is wonderful for taking down cities; once equipped and buffed up an Elder Ogre can one-shot low and even mid level castles. Since both Ragged Ball and Ogre Sleepiness reject damage bonuses, they are added to the regular attack of the unit trice. Add damage bonuses to this unit to strengthen its regular attack a lot. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Category:Lords Category:Usual Category:Fighter Units